


To Hold

by BisforBread



Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scones - Relationship - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: It's a late night in Engineering and Leonard convinces his boyfriend to come to bed.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Series: Scones With Blueberry Jam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	To Hold

Montgomery was working harder than he worked in a long time to keep his ship running smoothly in the middle of deep space. 

Time had slipped through his fingers like grease, and though he promised his boyfriend he'd be in their quarters soon, and that was, Scotty looked down at his watch(ironically given to him by Leonard to keep track of time), three hours ago. 

Montgomery sighed. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his iron lady in such a poor shape. 

But then the turbolift doors opened and out came a tired, weary Leonard in Packman pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Montgomery felt the same heat rise to his face the first night he realized how handsome Leonard was, and how kissable his lips looked. 

Montgomery sure did love Leonard with all of his heart, and all the doctor had to say was five measly words and Montgomery would follow him everywhere. 

Leonard knew this. 

And as he wrapped his arms around Montgomery from behind and pressed his lips to his ear, he whispered, 

"Monty, please come to bed." 

And Montgomery did, despite the condition of his iron lady. 

Because now there was someone he loved more.


End file.
